Meet The Quantum Leapers: MtRQuantum Leap
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: Sam Beckett finds himself living the life of Cornelius Robinson. He needs to help fix things between Cornelius and Franny, but there's another time traveler making it difficult! MtRQL Crossover.


**A/N: Okay, this is a crazy concept I've been working on. I had to place Quantum Leap a couple more years ahead of its original timeline. My theory? Sam has just been leaping for a LONG time. Anyway, if you've never seen Quantum Leap I'm putting a brief intro. Second, if you want to know more, I am a Quantum Leap JUNKIE. Feel free to shoot me an email. This first chapter is really short as I'm still toying with the idea, so let me know what you think! Also, if Cornelius' age is off, PLEASE let me know! I'd appreciate it! Last couple stories, I never gave out years or exact ages, so it was all good. But Sam NEEDS to know WHEN he is!  
**

**Here's a bit about the characters. Sam Beckett: Built a time machine and something went wrong. He now leaps from person to person, basically taking over their life for a few days at a time trying to fix things that went wrong in history. Al: Sams friend from his time. He appears as a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. He tells Sam what needs to be fixed. Everyone who sees Sam, sees the person he is portraying. The only ones who can see Al and Sam for whthey really are, are small children under 5 and animals. Anyway, I hope that's not too confusing here we go!**

**Meet The Quantum Leapers  
**

Sam Beckett was used to finding himself in strange situations. He was used to waking up in a different place every morning and used to never knowing when he was. This morning, he woke up in a very uncomfortable bed. Of course, it _was _a bed and it wasn't something insane like leaping in while someone was skydiving.

Patiently, he waited for Al. Al would know where and when he was.

"I have good news and bad news." Al showed up, "Good news, you're in April 2012, a little close for comfort, but we'll deal with it. Your name is Cornelius Robinson and you're at the Robinson mansion. You're eighteen and for the first time in your life, you've slept through your alarm."

Sam tried to process the information, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"He's a genius. You've probably run into him a couple times, not to mention he's in the news about as much as you are."

"At eighteen?"

"Well, he's a little bit older in our time." Al suggested, knowing he couldn't reveal how _much _older.

"So what's the bad news?"

Al sighed, "Remember how I said he was a genius?"

"Yeah."

"He's got this problem. He's incredibly shy."

"So what?" Sam shrugged. He remembered his own days as a shy young kid.

"There's a slight problem," Al frowned, "Ziggy claims that Cornelius is supposed to be married to Franny, but in our reality…he's never had a wife."

"I'm a scientist," Sam reminded his friend, "Not a couple's therapist."

Ignoring his friend, Al continued, "Ziggy says that last night something happened between Franny and Cornelius. Cornelius was too shy to try and fix things and now he's…well, he's just like you." He didn't mention Sam's own wife seeing as Sam didn't remember her, but there was a time when his fate was pretty much the same as Cornelius', until he'd changed the past."

"So, all I have to do is apologize to Franny?" Sam laughed, "That's so easy."

"Not quite." Al sighed, "Ziggy says there's a 99 percent chance that someone else is jumping around time mucking things up."

"Evil leaper?"

"I'd say evil," Al wrinkled his nose and started waving his cigar around, "But it's not Quantum Leaping and this person seems to hang around Cornelius' lifetime a lot."

"How do we know this?" Sam asked, "How are you tracking this person?"

"Ziggy's doing the math." Al shrugged, "You know I don't understand that stuff."

Sam just sighed. How on earth was he supposed to fix things when someone else was on his trail screwing them up? Were they screwing things up on purpose? He sat up when the bedroom door flew open.

"DAD!" A lanky dark haired boy came running in the room, "What are you doing?"

Sam looked at the kid, who looked to be about eighteen, "Um…"

"Why did you break up with mom?" the kid asked, "Do you know that I am _this close _to not existing?"

Sam looked at Al who shrugged. "I can't get info on this kid because technically, he doesn't exist."

**Hope you enjoyed the story! I know, it's short, I'm sorry! If Cornelius never married Franny is this future than how is Wilbur running around through the timestream? Time paradox. LOL That's all I have to say about that. It's my brother's explanation for any kind of loops time travel stories make.**


End file.
